Omnitrix Mark 2
The Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix, was a watch-like device that attached to Ben Tennyson's wrist at the beginning of the series and is the device that the franchise revolves around. The device is a portable library of intergalactic genetic data that allowed the wielder to alter their DNA at will and transform into a variety of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. Predecessor: Omnitrix Mark 1 Successor: Omnitrix Extreme Purpose The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon, a weapon of terrible power. The Omnitrix had a three-fold purpose: * It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. * It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever be rendered extinct and restore them to life. * Secretly, Azmuth had another reason for creating the Omnitrix: he hoped that his estranged lover Zennith, who had left him as he created Ascalon, would learn of his change and come back to him. Modes Active Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is 10 minutes at a time. If he changes from one form to another, the combined time for the changes can be no more than 10 minutes, likely less because of power leakage. The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. Recharge When the Omnitrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 5 minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to prevent the alien DNA from attaching permanently to its host. The Omnitrix is powered by a special self-renewable power supply that will long outlive Ben. The Omnitrix can instantly recharge to protect the user from a direct physical threat. If the user is knocked out or hurt enough, the Omnitrix will revert them to their normal form. Features General * The Omnitrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. * The Omnitrix acted as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. ** By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix used special Omni-Energy to merge its wearer's DNA with the DNA samples it held to create transformations. The Omnitrix could not transform the user into another of its own species. * In order for the user to change the size, the matter was created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. * The Omnitrix had a quick change feature. ** The user could change back by turning the second ring on the dial to the 3 o'clock position. When Ben appeared to be changing mentally, it was just a coincidence. He was out of time and changing anyway. ** Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. * The Omnitrix could alter its size to fit the user's wrist. * When transformed, the Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray. * The Omnitrix had a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone trying to force it off of its owner. * Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix could not be removed by normal physical means. * The Omnitrix could show a database image of all aliens unlocked. * The Omnitrix was able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove Xenocytes. * The Omnitrix could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). * The Omnitrix had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know how to remove. * The Omnitrix changed the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. * The Omnitrix could be synchronized with another Omnitrix, even without the user's intent. * The Omnitrix was waterproof. * The Omnitrix could replace one of its DNA samples with someone else from the same species. Extensions * The Omnitrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). * The Omnitrix functioned as a GPS. * The Omnitrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. * The Omnitrix had a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. * The Omnitrix had a built-in Universal Translator. * The Omnitrix could teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. Color Coding * The Omnitrix could display ten colors, each meaning something different: ** Green: Active Mode ** Red: Recharge Mode Display Modes * The Omnitrix had two known display modes. ** Black silhouettes of the aliens. ** Dark green holograms of the aliens. * By changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes could have been used with either Omnitrix form. Clothing * The Omnitrix automatically used the molecules of its wearer's clothes to create coverings for the aliens. Allocation * When the user was transformed, an Omnitrix symbol appeared on the chest. Voice Command * The Omnitrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. ** Access Master Control *** Unlocks the Master Control but only works to Azmuth's voice. ** Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 *** Removes the Omnitrix. ** Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct - 0 *** Activates Self-Destruct Mode. ** Abort Self Destruct Code 10 *** Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. ** Omnitrix Reset Code 10 *** Activates Reset Mode. ** Omnitrix Abort Reset Code 10 *** Deactivates Reset Mode. ** Command Function Override Code 10 *** Overrides function. Known Unlocked Aliens # Four Arms # Heatblast # XLR8 # Diamondhead # Cannonbolt # Upgrade # Grey Matter # Overflow # Wildvine # Stinkfly # Shock Rock # Rath # Slapback # Humungousaur # Jetray Voice Actor Japanese dub: Iori Nomizu English dub: Yuri Lowenthal Category:Omnitrixes